pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SA-X Infection // Infekcja SA-X
Infekcja SA-X To nie jest coś, o czym chciałbym mówić, ale wiem, że ludzie muszą się o tym dowiedzieć. A więc, kiedy wróciłem ze szkoły tego poranka, kierowałem się w stronę klasy matematycznej, kiedy zauważyłem chłopca z czapką na głowie, który podbiegł w stronę śmietnika. W ręce trzymał pudełko od gry. Szybko wrzucił pudełko do śmieci, po czym stał jak wryty, patrząc się na śmietnik, do którego wrzucił grę. Podszedłem do tego chłopca i wyciągnąłem grę ze śmietnika. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu był to Metroid Fusion na konsolę Nintendo GameBoy Advance! Gdy chciałem się go zapytać, dlaczego wyrzucił tę grę do śmieci, on uciekł. Grałem w tę grę w moim dzieciństwie, lecz nigdy nie udało mi się jej ukończyć więc była to dla mnie świetna okazja, by ukończyć to, czego nie zrobiłem kiedyś. Kiedy powróciłem do domu, znalazłem moje stare GBA, którego nie używałem przez parę dobrych lat. Kartridż wyglądał normalnie z lekką rysą na tyle. Włożyłem kartridż do konsolki i włączyłem. Wszystko uruchomiło się normalnie, tak jak to zapamiętałem. Po chwili ukazał mi się ekran tytułowy. Byłem w tamtym momencie bardzo podjarany pomimo wieku gry. Kiedy przycisnąłem przycisk START na ekranie tytułowym, zauważyłem, że plik B miał zapisaną grę. Pomyślałem, że jest to zapis tego chłopca, który wrzucił grę do śmietnika. Zaciekawiony sprawdziłem ten zapis, by zobaczyć, jak daleko zaszedł, lecz gdy uruchomiłem, stało się coś dziwnego. Samus nie była w pokoju zapisu i muzyczka przy wczytywaniu zapisu gry nie odtworzyła się. Zamiast tego, tylko ukazywało jak Samus leży na ziemi w ciemno-czerwonym pokoju, oddalającym się od nas. Nie grała przy tym żadna ścieżka dźwiękowa. Próbowałem poruszyć postacią, lecz nic się nie stało. Przyciskałem różne przyciski na GBA, lecz to nic nie dało. Lekko się przeraziłem, gdyż wiedziałem, że to nie jest zwykły ekran Końca Gry w Metroid Fusion. Zrestartowałem konsolkę i wybrałem grę na zapisie A gdyż slot był pusty, po czym nowa gra się rozpoczęła. Byłem bardzo podekscytowany. Intro rozpoczęło się jak zwykle jednakże, kiedy intro było w korytarzu, w którym normalnie zobaczylibyśmy żółtego pasożyta X, który wypływa z kostiumu Samus, teraz wypływała z niego krew. Doktorzy normalnie by znaleźli antidotum w intrze, ale zamiast tego ukazał się nowy ekran, który nie pojawiłby się normalnie, na ekranie pisało: Nie ma dla niej nadziei. Wróćmy do domu, póki co i przyjdźmy nazajutrz. Ekran stał się czarny na parę sekund, po czym Samus nagle pojawiła się z jej statku kosmicznego jak w normalnej grze. Ale z pewną różnicą. Nie miała na sobie niebieskiego kostiumu, w którym rozpocząłbyś grę. Ten kostium był czarno-czerwonego koloru z niebieskim pikselem na jej hełmie, który reprezentował jej łzy. Coś dziwnego się działo, ale i tak przeszedłem przez drzwi i gra grała normalnie przez chwilę. Kiedy pojechałem windą na dół, do poziomu z opcją wybrania sektorów, SA-X wyszedł zza ściany. Pamiętałem to z mojego dzieciństwa, ale tym razem SA-X po prostu przeniknął przez ścianę, zamiast ją wysadzić oraz poruszał się o wiele wolniej, więc byłem zmuszony przesiedzieć i to zobaczyć. Wtedy się zatrzymał, a kamera zrobiła zbliżenie na jego twarz. Pamiętam tę przerażającą twarz, a więc byłem podekscytowany, żeby zobaczyć to po raz kolejny. Lecz gdy zauważyłem jego twarz, usłyszałem bardzo głośny krzyk lub skrzypienie tak jakby moje GBA się psuło, a gra zamroziła się na jego twarzy, więc szybko wyłączyłem grę. Pomyślałem, że gra zamroziła się, więc zresetowałem GBA ponownie. Ale tym razem rozpoczęcie było inne, zniknęła muzyka a Samus, nie siedziała w swoim statku. Zamiast tego były ślady krwi a komputer przemówił: Samus, czy jesteś tam? '' Na ekranie tytułowym napisane było od tej chwili Metroid i nic więcej, a gdy próbowałem wcisnąć START, dostałem komunikat, że zapis A i C były uszkodzone i nie byłem w stanie otworzyć ich. Spróbowałem załadować zapis B i tym razem ten sam ekran ukazał się jak za pierwszym razem, gdy zagrałem na pliku tego chłopaka. Ale tym razem, Samus nie leżała na ziemi. Zamiast tego widziałem Samus bez swojej zbroi. Stała przed szybą w pokoju, w którym wcześniej leżała, ale tym razem miała czarne oczy, które patrzały się prosto na mnie. W jej dłoni zauważyłem, że trzyma tabliczkę, na której było zapisane Teraz mnie zabij. Naprawdę zacząłem się bać, to było naprawdę nienormalne. Coś było nie tak. Próbowałem wciskać każdy przycisk, ale nic to nie dało. Ale, gdy wcisnąłem przycisk L, Samus zniknęła zza szyby a muzyka, która pojawiała się, wtedy gdy SA-X zaczynał nas gonić, uruchomiła się a jego twarz, ukazała się na ekranie. Podskoczyłem i wydarłem się wniebogłosy w tym samym momencie. Twarz SA-X była teraz rozdarta, a krew lała się z jego oczów. Próbowałem wyłączyć konsolkę, ale muzyka cały czas grała a obraz, nie zniknął. Rzuciłem GBA od siebie a po tym, jedyne co pamiętam to, że obudziłem się w szpitalu a moja mama, siedziała obok mnie. Powiedziała, że znalazła mnie w moim pokoju z otwartymi oczami, a GBA było rozłamane na dwie części. Rozejrzałem się wokół mnie, by zobaczyć czy nie było innych w pokoju, wtedy, strach przeleciał przeze mnie. Zauważyłem, że za oknem stoi chłopiec ze szkoły, który się we mnie wpatrywał, uśmiechając się przy tym. Przetłumaczone przez D12TRG (użytkownik Almighty Dash fandomu wiki) - oddany stary wyjadacz kanału GCPPL (since 2013) PS:Wiem o nadużywaniu słowa podjarany lecz zostawiłem to specialnie by zachować reakcje i ekscytację naszego protagonisty w tekście.Sam był bardzo zadowolony jak i ucieszony że ma szansę ukończyć grę z dzieciństwa lecz z biegiem wydarzeń jak sami widzicie...ten entuzjazm zanika. Kategoria:SA-X Kategoria:Metroid Kategoria:Samus Aran Kategoria:GBA Kategoria:Nawiedzona gra na kartridżu Kategoria:Jumpscare Kategoria:Gry wideo